Shipinfo
Overview There are 13 visible ship stats in this game, with a fixed 10th hidden stat which decides how fast the ships you control move when you control them. The 14 stats: Main Stats * HP: The ship's Health stat, defines how much damage she can take before sinking. Other stats can reduce the amount you take over the course of battle. * Armor: The ship's Armor thickness, defines the ship's degree of protection. Armor class. Rather than a number this is either Light, Medium, or Heavy. Heavier armor reduces more damage from regular hits, different shell types can change what armor type a ship is better against. * Reload: The ship's Reload stat, defines the ship's rate of fire with all weaponry. Affects the speed of firing as well as skills such as torpedo and Main Fleet support. * Firepower: The ship's Firepower stat, defines the ship's damage with Artillery. Improves damage from main and secondary guns. * Torpedo: The ship's Torpedo stat, defines the ship's damage with Torpedoes. Improves damage torpedoes deal. * Evasion: The ship's Evasion stat, defines the ship's chance to evade enemy attacks. Evasion grants a chance to dodge incoming fire causing shells to deal no damage. * Anti-Air: The ship's Anti-Air stat, defines the ship's damage with Anti-Air Guns. Improves Anti-Air guns damage to enemy planes. * Aviation: The ship's Aviation stat, defines the ship's damage with Aircraft. Increase the damage dealt by any equipped airplanes. primarily used by Aircraft Carriers and Light Aircraft Carriers. * Oil: The ship's Oil Cost, defines how much Oil the ship consumes per battle. Amount of oil used each battle. Performing a Limit Break on a ship will increase that ship's Oil Cost. * Luck: The ship's Luck stat, influences the ship's chance of hitting the enemy and avoid the enemy's attacks as well as her chance to land and avoid Critical Hits. Submarine Related Stats * Anti-Submarine Warfare: The ship's Anti-Submarine Warfare stat, defines how much damage the ship's Anti-Sub weapons deal. This stat is primarily found on Destroyers and Cruisers and increase equipment that deals damage to Submarines. * Oxygen: The boat's Oxygen stat, defines how long she can stay underwater before she much resurface. Found only on Submarines, this stat is displayed in battle by a blue bar under the Submarine's HP bar. Being underwater prevents all damage except from Anti-Submarine Warfare equipment and Skills. * Ammo: The boat's Ammunition stat, defines how many times a Submarine Fleet can attack and/or provide support. Found only on Submarines, this stat represents the number of times Submarines may join a battle. * Submarine Range: The boat's Attack/Support Range, defines how far the Submarine Fleet can move from its starting location to attack or provide support. Formation Before you can sortie your fleet you have to decide a formation. The formation contains two separate fleets *The Main Fleet which consist of Battleships, Aircraft Carriers, Battlecruisers, Light Aircraft carriers, Monitors and Repair ships. *The Vanguard fleet, which consists of Destroyers, Light cruisers and Heavy cruisers. During battle your Main Fleet gives fire support and air support at command using their respective buttons. You do not control much of the Main Fleet directly. The ship set in the middle of the Main formation (the gold platform) is the flagship and if she sinks then you retreat from battle. The Vanguard Fleet is under your direct control. You move them to dodge incoming torpedoes and air attacks, dodge special attacks from the enemy fleet and position them to fire any torpedoes available. If your entire Vanguard Fleet is sunk the fleet retreats from the chapter map. The stats at the top right are the totals of the entire fleet in this order: Firepower, Torpedo, Anti-Air, Aviation, and Oil. Naval Combat Above is a numbered screenshot of in game combat with functions marked and numbered. # The players Vanguard Fleet, current HP shown over each ship. # The players Main Fleet and HP of each ship. # Control system, the touch-screen joystick which you control your Vanguard Fleet with. # Air support, Torpedo and Battleship gun calibration buttons # Enemy ship. Can appear as either a regular ship, a miniboss or main boss that are larger versions of ship girls with a ship classification icon # Enemy miniboss/Bosses: Ship classification, name, level and current/max HP # Enemy planes. Keeping them above the dotted circle around your girls allows them to fire their AA guns at them. # Autobattle. Press to initiate autobattle where the AI controls your Vanguard Fleet and special buttons. # Time remaining. Battles usually last 3 minutes, taking over 2 minutes will lower battle ranking. # Incoming enemy planes by type and number. Combat Support Buttons The Combat Support Buttons are buttons that appear at the bottom-right corner and correspond to the available abilities your fleet can preform. * Each button has number on the left that represents the available number of charges you can use and a number on the right that represents the maximum number of charges. This number is dependent on the types of ships in your Main Fleet and Vanguard Fleet, and the equipment they're using. For example: A Main Fleet consisting of two Battleships and one Aircraft carrier will cause the bars around the Air Support Button and the Battleship Support Button to slowly charge up, once full they can used. The charge time is based on the ship's Reload stat and equipment in use. The three support buttons are: Battle Formation On the map screen there is small arrow on the right corner, this opens the formation selection. Here there are four options which give various bonuses during battle. # Line ahead - 15% increase to Firepower and Torpedo, and Evasion reduced by 10%. # Double line - 30% more Evasion, firepower and torpedo, reduced by 5%. # Diamond - 20% more Anti-Air. # Repair kit - Not a formation itself, but uses any repair kits to recover 10% of each ship's HP. Ship Skills Ships have a variety of different skills Category:Game Mechanics